


Un atisbo de mi historia

by Mizu_umi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, One-Sided Attraction, R plus L equals J, Spoilers for Book 5 - A Dance with Dragons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu_umi/pseuds/Mizu_umi
Summary: No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. Pero… yo… si llegara a tener otro hijo, sería un honor nombrarlo como tú.Jon Connington no había tomado en serio las palabras de Rhaegar, de hecho, tras años de exilio, las había olvidado casi por completo. Nunca imaginó que conocer al Comandante de la Guardia de Noche le probaría lo equivocado que estaba.





	Un atisbo de mi historia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just a little taste of where I came from](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205166) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



> janie_tangerine gracias por esta historia y la oportunidad de traducirla. Con suerte encontraremos más miembros para el club de fans de Jon Connington.
> 
> (janie_tangerine thanks for this story and the opportunity to write it. Hoppefully, we'll find more members for Connington's fan club)

 

 

**_Antes_ **

No es que Jon no hubiera imaginado qué pasaría si llegaba a decírselo a Rhaegar. Sabía que la respuesta iba a ser no.

Jon sabe que no debería haberse tomado la molestia, pero… era algo que lo carcomía  por dentro. Uno no puede mantener un secreto como ese durante tanto tiempo y no sentir, en algún momento, que dicho secreto lo matará. Además, considerando lo tensa que se ha vuelto la relación entre el Rey y su Mano, y que el presentimiento de que muy pronto algo saldrá mal se fortalece, Jon concluyó que lo mejor sería decírselo a Rhaegar de una vez por todas.

No es que Jon hubiera tenido esperanza alguna de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, pero, en el peor de los casos, la respuesta no sería diferente a la que ya esperaba. Y si la respuesta fuera diferente… si fuera diferente, el riesgo valdría la pena, ¿no es cierto?

Así pues, Jon se lo dijo a Rhaegar y, en un instante, entendió que la insignificante pizca de esperanza que no se había atrevido a fortalecer, era inútil. Jon lo puede percibir en la forma en la que Rhaegar lo está mirando; lo mira con tristeza, como si buscara la forma de no herirlo demasiado. Jon decide que lo mejor es ahorrarle la molestia.

—Lo sé —dice Jon al tiempo que se le forma un nudo en la garganta—. Pensé que debía decírtelo por… porque quería ser honesto. No estaba esperando que dijeras nada más que lo que claramente no puedes expresar con palabras.

Rhaegar parece sólo un poco menos incómodo después tras lo que Jon ha dicho, pero entonces, sacude la cabeza y se acerca a Jon.

—Quisiera decirte que estás equivocado —responde Rhaegar finalmente—. Pero no puedo. Yo… me alegra que me lo hayas dicho. Tenía mis sospechas, pero no te lo había preguntado por temor a estar equivocado.

—Está bien. Debo irme ahora. Tal vez, sería mejor si pretendemos que esto jamás pasó.

—Es posible. Aun así… espera un momento. Sólo quiero que sepas que me siento halagado de que pienses en mí de esa forma —dice Rhaegar en un tono cada vez más bajo. Jon apenas puede oírlo—. No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. Pero… yo… si llegara a tener otro hijo, sería un honor nombrarlo como tú.

—El honor sería mío —responde Jon al tiempo que reprime su inminente llanto.

Logra contenerlo hasta que Rhaegar se ha marchado y, sólo entonces, se permite derramar un par de lágrimas que no tarda en limpiar. Sabe que no sucederá; si Elia Martell se embarazara otra vez, seguramente moriría junto con el bebé. Es algo que sabe toda la Corte.

A Jon le basta con saber que Rhaegar no lo odia.

 

 

**_Ahora_ **

 

Jon se arrebuja en sus pieles mientras que dirige la mirada hacia el Muro que se impone sobre él. Está oscuro, pero eso no es ninguna novedad; nadie ha visto el sol en días, no desde que empezó la Larga Noche. Jon puede ver fuego proveniente de la cima del Muro, lo cual indica la presencia de los dragones… y de Daenerys. Jon mantiene la calma; acordaron dejar de lado sus diferencias y acudir al Muro porque los Otros están a punto de asolar el reino entero. Al menos éso decía la carta del Lord Comandante de la Guardia de Noche.

El Lord Comandante quien, según los testimonios de la gente, también es Azor Ahai. Jon suspira y piensa en lo equivocado que estaba Rhaegar sobre _esa_ profecía, puesto que Azor Ahai resultó ser el hijo bastardo de Ned Stark. Jon no puede recordar el nombre del bastardo, pero no se recrimina por ello. El viaje desde Desembarco del Rey le ha tomado semanas y no hace tanto que un Maestre le cortara los dedos infectados para detener la infección de psoriagris. Sí, Jon ha tenido otros asuntos en que ocuparse además de recordar el nombre del Lord Comandante.

Un chico gordo, vestido de negro y con una cadena de Maestre en el cuello lo recibe en la puerta—. ¿Sois Lord Connington?

—Soy yo. El resto de las tropas vienen detrás de mí, pero supuse que alguien debía informaros de nuestra llegada.

—Os lo agradezco. Si no os encontráis demasiado cansado, el Lord Comandante os recibirá ahora.

—Estoy bien.

Jon sigue al chico gordo al interior. Se da cuenta de que la mayoría de los hermanos negros son demasiado jóvenes o demasiado viejos, y en el patio de práctica, la mayor parte de los que practican con la espada son salvajes.

—Caminad hacia esa torre. Él está al tanto de vuestra llegada y os pide disculpas por no recibiros en la entrada, pero… está reticente a salir en la oscuridad si no es estrictamente necesario. Seguro lo entendéis.

—Por supuesto —responde Jon. Esa historia en particular se ha difundido por todo Poniente. ¿Quién se atrevería a salir en la oscuridad después de haber sido apuñalado por aquellos en quienes confiaba?

En su camino hacia la torre, Jon vuelve a pensar en Daenerys, quien seguramente se encuentra en la cima del Muro con sus dragones. Sin embargo, decide que no es tiempo de reunirse con ella. En este momento, lo último que Jon necesita es encontrarse con alguien que le recuerde a Rhaegar.

Una vez en la torre, Jon sube las escaleras y toca la puerta.

—Adelante.

Jon cruza la puerta para entrar en una habitación iluminada con velas. En el centro de la habitación hay una mesa cubierta con mapas, trozos de pergamino y cartas; detrás de la mesa, el chico vestido de negro es la viva imagen de Ned Stark. El mismo cabello, los mismos rasgos, los mismos ojos, excepto que los ojos de Ned Stark nunca estuvieron tan llenos de desconfianza.

—Supongo que sois Lord Connington.

—Eso es correcto, Lord Comandante.

— ¿Habéis venido solo?

—Los otros se encuentran en camino. Me he adelantado para informaros sobre nuestra llegada.

—Entiendo. Me temo que no puedo ofrecer a vuestros hombres cuartos adecuados. Gran parte del Muro quedo destruida hace algunos meses. La torre de alado aún está en pie, pero un poco abarrotada, aunque menos que los salones públicos.

— ¿Abarrotada?

El chico se encoge de hombros—. Stannis Baratheon, su Mano, su hija y la mujer roja están alojados ahí. También mi hermanastra, y Asha Greyjoy, y otros tantos.

Su media hermana. El chico debe referirse a Sansa Stark, lo que significa que realmente todo aquel con poder ha viajado al Muro.

—Mi tía también se encuentra en la torre… espero que no os moleste.

— ¿Vuestra tía? Creí que Lyanna Stark estaba muerta.

—Ya veo… no estáis enterado. Bueno, en realidad había tratado de mantenerlo en secreto —la cara del chico se pone roja, sólo un poco, pero es un cambio favorable en su semblante, que parece siempre estar pálido—. Veréis, después de… después de morir y volver a la vida… no creo que haya otra forma de decirlo, descubrí que había estado equivocado acerca de las identidades de mis padres. Howland Reed vino aquí, portando el testamento de mi hermano… de Robb Stark. El documento decía que yo era su heredero, pero Howland Reed no hizo hincapié en ese asunto, en lugar de eso me preguntó si mi padre nunca me había dicho la verdad. Yo le dije que no tenía idea de a qué se refería, entonces me lo dijo: La verdad era que Lyanna Stark no era mi tía sino mi madre.

Jon siente que la sangre se le hiela de repente. Tiene sentido. Lyanna se parecía mucho a su hermano Eddard. El joven Lord Comandante no se parece a su padre sino a su madre. Pero, si Lyanna Stark es su madre…

— ¿Vuestra tía es… Daenerys Targaryen?

—Sí. Para ser honesto, aún no sé cómo tomar todo esto. Fue- nunca imaginé que mis padres podrían ser Rhaegar Targaryen y Lyanna Stark. _Jon Nieve_ , hijo de _Rhaegar Targaryen_. Me hubiera reído bastante, si no hubiera tenido que morir para descubrir la verdad- ¿Lord Connington, os encontráis bien?

_Jon Nieve_. El nombre del chico es _Jon Nieve_ , y Jon lo _sabía_ , pero lo había olvidó porque _Jon_ es un nombre tan común, y él creía que Ned Stark había nombrado a su bastardo en honor a Jon Arryn.

—Yo, es sólo que… bueno, no podéis culparos por no saberlo. _Jon_ no es un nombre Targaryen.

—No, pero… es algo curioso, aunque supongo que nunca sabré la razón.

— ¿Qué exactamente?

Jon Nieve se encoge de hombros.

—Lord Reed dijo que mi madre le pidió a mi tío darme ese nombre en su lecho de muerte porque mi padre había insistido. No entiendo por qué Rhaegar escogería ese nombre en lugar de un nombre, bueno, ya lo habéis dicho: no es un nombre Targaryen. Sólo los muertos conocen la respuesta.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, Jon queda perplejo, pero se las arregla para asentir y le dice al joven Lord Comandante que compartir no es ningún problema, que podría ser una oportunidad para que Aegon y Daenerys hagan las paces. Sin embargo, su corazón está latiendo salvajemente, tanto que apenas escuchas sus propias palabras.

Rhaegar había insistido. Por los dioses, Jon nunca creyó que lo haría de verdad, pero acaba de hablar con la prueba de ello. Que el chico no se parezca a su padre no lo hace menos impresionante. Jon se siente tentado a decirle la verdad al chico, decirle que fue nombrado en su honor, pero no es el momento para ese tipo de cosas.

Jon se permite sonreír un poco mientras baja las escaleras hacia el patio para esperar la llegada de Aegon y sus hombres. También se siente un poco desorientado, pero es algo que está justificado.

Jon Nieve. ¿Quién podría haberlo imaginado? Jon no puede contener la sonrisa que permanece en su rostro y, por un momento, está a punto de salir al patio, hasta que se da cuenta de que Jon Nieve ha esperado toda su vida para que alguien le diga algo sobre su verdadero origen. Además, el chico tuvo que morir para saber la verdad. Quizás es tiempo de que alguien le diga más sobre la verdad de una vez, sin esperar, porque si alguno muere combatiendo a los Otros, no habrá otra oportunidad.

Jon vuelve a subir las escaleras de la torre y entra a la habitación del Lord Comandante.

—Olvidé deciros algo —Jon dice—.

Jon Nieve lo mira con los ojos de Eddard Stark y aunque parece un poco confundido, también parece dispuesto a escuchar.

— ¿Qué es, Lord Connington?

—Yo… Yo sé porque vuestro padre os dio ese nombre. Y pensé que… que ya habíais esperado demasiado para que alguien os hablara sobre él. Pensé que querríais saber ahora.

—Sí. Me gustaría saber.

—Es una larga historia, pero supongo que tenemos tiempo antes de que el resto llegue. Veréis —dice— Rhaegar y yo fuimos buenos amigos.

Jon se detiene un momento y se aclara la garganta antes de continuar. Conforme avanza en la historia se da cuenta de que la expresión de Jon Nieve se ha vuelto vulnerable, sentimental, pero Jon no pretende juzgarlo por eso.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.


End file.
